A Barnes and Rogers Story
by OMaliMalarkey
Summary: Her name is Sargent Logan Barnes, she is the granddaughter of Sargent James Buchanan Barnes. She was wounded in Iraq and and most of her squad was killed. She would later fall in love with her grandfathers best friend. I am terrible at summaries but i hope you will give this story a try and let me know how it is.


Her name? Now that whole explanation could be a story in itself. Her name is Logan Cardin Barnes She was the first woman of her family to actually join the military, her mother and father had died in a car crash on the way home with her from the hospital just four days after she was born. She would live with her grandmother until she would later die of cancer when she was just four years old. So she was put into the system, her older siblings didn't want to take her in so they just left her in the care of the government. The years went by and she flew through school graduating high school at fourteen. She went on to college and got her doctoral degree in nuclear physics. After graduating college at eighteen she decided that instead of going on to do something with her degree she signed up for the military. They accepted her even though she was on the small side. She had been in the Army for three years when she was finally shipped over seas to fight in the Iraq war that was still raging on. This is where the story begins for Sargent Logan Cardin Barnes.

 **Logan P.O.V.**

It's red, everything is red and warm in fact it is burning hot. There was a ringing in my ears, I was laying in my stomach and I hurt all over. I slowly opened my eyes to see the convoy completely destroyed and everything was on fire. I moved my head so that I could get a better look at the destruction that was around me. Pulling my arms underneath me I used them to push myself up when there was a sharp pain in my left arm and in my legs. I looked to see shrapnel protruding from my arm and legs. I hissed with pain as I slowly rolled over onto my back so that I could look at the sky my eyes started to darken again and I could feel myself slipping back into unconsciousness but I refused to fall into it before I knew for sure if my squad was OK.

I rolled back onto my side and I crawled towards the Humvee that the squad had been in and I saw my Master Sargent laying face down in the sand. I slowly, using my right arm to pull my self across the sand to get to him.

"Master Sargent?" I rasped out feeling like my throat was on fire. "Master Sargent?!" I said again louder as I got closer to him. I used my right arm to roll him over so that I could check and see if he was still alive. Thankfully he was just unconscious and was still breathing. I took the next two hours to locate the rest of my squad, of the six members I only found three and a half, counting myself there are four survivors. Master Sargent James Peters, Corporal Bruce Spence, Corporal Reed Jones and myself Staff Sargent Logan Barnes, I found only half of the remains of Lieutenant Leana MacTavish, but I was unable to find the bodies of Sargent Jose Drogue and his brother Sargent Michael Drogue, I could only find their dog tags and helmets. I slowly grabbed some of the debris and made a small sled for Leanas remains as well as the the Drogue twins helmets, I was only able to make a sled for Bruce and Reed. I used what rope and things that I found to attach the sleds together and tie them to my waist and legs. I removed as much of the shrapnel from my legs as I could and stopped the bleeding as best as I could with pieces of fabric tied around the open wounds. I was finally able to stand so I picked up my Master Sargent and put him over my shoulders and I started my slow trek back to the base. I knew that we had driven at least two days from the base so I knew it would be a longer walk, but I would not give up until I reached our base.

* **Week and a half later***

Our base was finally within my sights and my last burst of adrenaline kicked in and I finally got to the front gate. There were soldiers there instantly thinking me a threat, that was until the got a close look at my face underneath all the dirt and grease.

"I need to see the General." I rasped out, my throat hurting from not using my vocal cords for such a long time.

I know they tried to take my squad from me but I refused to let them be taken until I saw the General and tell him what happened. As I limped through the camp more people started to follow me until I was finally outside the Generals tent and there was a lot of commotion and he excited the tent and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me with my whole squad unconscious behind me.

"Staff Sargent...Logan...Barnes." I stopped to take a breath as I felt like my throat was being torn apart. My vision had started to go darken and I felt my legs start to shake, I blinked several times and then shook my head a little.


End file.
